Hummingbird
by LaMalfoyette
Summary: Summary: Bella is half-Quileute, and Sam’s little sister. She IS NOT a wolf, but she does know about the pack since Sam is alpha and her only family. Follow Bella as she goes through to realm of werewolves and finds what true love really is…..


A/N: Okay two things before you read.

1) this whole story is based around five songs they are

Hummingbird by NeverShoutNever!

Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers

Wherever You Will Go by The Calling

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Sacred by Tokio Hotel

And 2) please please please review!

Summary: Bella is half-Quileute, and Sam's little sister. She IS NOT a wolf, but she does know about the pack since Sam is alpha and her only family. Follow Bella as she goes through to realm of werewolves and finds what true love really is…..

* * *

"Sam! Emily's back and she wants you to go get the groceries from the car!" I yelled from the porch, my own arms laden with plastic shopping bags.

"Okay Bell, I'm coming." Sam answered, meeting me at the door and ruffling my hair as he passed. I was seventeen and he still treated me like a little girl, but with him it was okay.

In a matter of minutes all the groceries were put away thanks to my brother's wolfy speed. It was because of the pack that we had to buy so much food. Emily and I did nothing but feed the boys all the time. They ate like they'd been starving they're whole lives.

"Emi, is it okay if we have the meeting here tonight? I'd have it somewhere else but-" Sam was interrupted by a piercing howl. "Shit. That's Jared. Stay here I'll be right back."

"What do you think is going on Bella?" Emily asked, getting out several different sized bowls and cookbooks.

"Probably another newbie. Sam said they'd been expecting s few guys on the rez for a while, but he didn't say who. If it is a newbie, they'll be back in an hour."

Emily'd just moved in two weeks ago. She was Sam's imprint, which is just a wolfy word for "soul mate". I honestly didn't buy into the whole thing, but according to my brother, it was like seeing the sun for the first time. She was still a bit clueless about everything, but she was catching on quickly enough.

After about an hour, am I good or what?, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry came into the house and I noticed a new pack member behind them. He was roughly six-six and boy was he built! He was more muscly than the rest of them put together. I blushed a little at my own thoughts. Sam kissed Emily and slung his arm around my shoulders as I laid a batch of chocolate chip cookies on the table, snatching one as I slapped his chest playfully. I saw Paul making a move for the plate.

"Don't even think about it." I said, glaring. He backed off immediately. I may only be five-four but I can be a real bitch and the boys know not to mess with me.

Sam laughed and then said, "Okay. Girls, new wolf in the house. Bella, Emily, this is Jacob."

I looked to the boy who was slumped against the door, he looked so confused and scared, but so beautiful at the same time. I walked over to him, extending my hand.

"Hi." I said with a smile. He looked up at me and BAM! It was like a Mack truck going ninety slammed into me. _'So that's an imprint'_ I thought. Jacob's face went from shocked, to a look of pure love, to something resembling fear as he slipped his overly-warm hand into my own..

"What the fuck is going on?" Jared said, grabbing Sam's attention from where he was making out with Emily against the refrigerator.

Sam must've recognized what was happening because his face lit up and he smiled hugely at me. "Imprint."

Jacob spoke then, the low, rough quality of his voice was entrancing. "What's that?" he asked, his eyes never leaving my own.

"It's when a wolf finds his soul-mate. That's what Emily is to me. It should feel like Bella is your reason to be alive. Like she's your life and you'd do anything for her. Love at first sight." Sam explained.

"Oh." Jacob said, "Doesn't she get a say in this? I mean, she shouldn't have to be locked into something she doesn't want to be in."

I was so touched, he didn't even really know me and yet he was worried about me feelings in the situation. I smiled a bit brighter.

"Well, yes Bella has a choice, but judging by the way she's looking at you, I think she's already made up her mind. Bella why don't you and Jake go…talk or something upstairs. You should get to know each other."

"Alright." I acquiesced, not that it took much convincing . I took Jacob's hand again, pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

When we reached my room, we sat on my bed facing each other. I kept my hand in his, it felt perfect, even though we'd just met.

"So…."

"Um…" we said at the same time, then started laughing.

"We really shouldn't be so nervous." I giggled, "I feel so comfortable around you already."

"Okay, how about you tell me something about yourself." Jake suggested, his shy façade falling away.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm seventeen, but my birthday is next week. I am Sam's younger half-sister. Our mother died when I was twelve and my Dad died two years ago in a shooting, he was police chief. Sam's dad has never been around much. Anyway. I used to play volleyball and softball for the high school in Forks. I've known about the wolf thing since Sam's first phase. My favorite color is yellow and my favorite flowers are white roses. And…"

Jake reached out, tucking piece of my hair behind my ear, "You have the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen."

I felt myself blush red and The touch of his hot fingers against my face sent tingles down my spine. I felt him leaning in and myself leaning as well my eyes growing heavy and closing as his lips brushed against minein the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. I pulled away smiling at him.

"Your turn." I said, squeezing his hand.

"My name is Jacob Ephraim Black. I am eighteen. I have two older sisters and live with my dad Billy. My mom died when I was six. I used to play football. My favorite color is green and honestly, I am massively freaked by this whole wolf thing."

We talked for hours and ended up sitting side by side against my headboard, me leaning into his well-defined chest and his arm around me, his fingers threading through my waist-length brown hair. Jake noticed the clock and jumped a little.

"I should probably go. It's after eleven." He said sadly.

"Or you could stay. With me."

"Bella I don't think Sam would-"

"He gets the whole imprint thing. Apparently it's physically difficult for a wolf to be away from his imprint. And don't ask about your dad. Sam probably called him already. Plus, I'd really like to get to know you more Jake."

"Okay. Are you sure? I mean, we just met today and I don't want to-"

"We aren't going to rush anything. But I already know that I don't want you to go Jacob. Ever." I said, snuggling into his heat.

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Thank you." I mumbled, looking up at him. His lips pressed to mine gently, our second kiss even better than the first. He pulled away, kissing my cheek and sliding down in my bed. I followed, curling up at his side. We talked for a few more hours, about everything from favorite college football teams to me filling Jake in on the other wolves and such.

"I'm going to feel like a total jackass making Quil feel like I'm abandoning him. He already thinks Embry did it. " Jake sighed. I looked up and the sadness etched in his face twisted my heart.

"You won't have to ignore him for long. Sam's been watching all of you. He said after you Quil should be next, followed by Seth Clearwater. And then Leah will know what's happening too." I said, stroking his cheek with my finger tips and watching as his brows relaxed. "I know it seems hard now, but I've seen Sam and Paul and Jared and Embry go through it and they've learned to cope. Who do you think had to help their sorry butts through it. Listening to their constant whining was annoying. And I seriously mean _whining _I was there for all of the training sessions so tehy could learn to stay in control and for seriously days on end all i heard was that sad little puppy whing sound like hmmm-hmmm-hmm-hmm" I said, giving Jake my best puppy eyes.

Jake laughed lightly, pulling me closer into his chest. "Bella, I know we just met and everything but I feel like I can tell you anything without you judging me. Like you're my other half. I don't want you to think I'm a creep or anything, but I….i…"

I kissed him gently, "I know what you're trying to say, Jacob. We should sleep, now hon, it's three AM and you have a lot to learn tomorrow."

"Goodnight Isabella." He said, tightening his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Goodnight Jacob." I sighed, snuggling into his warmth. For having just met him, I knew I was in love with him at that moment, not that I'd be telling him that very soon. I don't want to rush anything. I could see this turning into something great, me and Jake, and for the next few hours, I was content laying in his hot embrace, the woodsy scent of his skin and gentle beating of his heart lulling me to sleep.

A?N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
